streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yun
}} |act voz-jap = Kōji Tobe (SFIII, SFIII:2I) Kentarō Itō (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) |act voz-eeuu = Ted Sroka (SFIV - en el prólogo de Chun-Li) Todd Haberkorn (SSFIV:AE, USFIV) }} |Yun, saga Street Fighter IV}} , también conocido por su nombre completo Yun Lee, es un personaje de la saga Street Fighter. Él y su hermano gemelo Yang aparecieron por primera vez en el videojuego Street Fighter III: New Generation y regresaron en los dos videojuegos subsecuentes. Ambos también son personajes disponibles en la versión Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition para la saga Street Fighter IV.EventHubs: Updated: Yang, Yun in Super Street Fighter IV arcade, list of changes Apariencia Yun tiene su largo cabello castaño atado en una trenza en una cola de caballo que está cubierto por una gorra azul con visera de color amarillo y un círculo con un skate en el mismo. Él luce una camisa blanca sin mangas de kung-fu con un bordes amarillos y azul y los botones. En sus brazos, pulseras amarillas que continúan formando guantes sin dedos, y además un pantalón negro (a veces azul oscuro) y zapatillas de deporte. Yun es visto montado en su skate cuando no esta luchando. Personalidad Yun es el más enérgico y extrovertido de los Hermanos Lee, en comparación con Yang; él es más lúdico, animado y fácil de llevar, y a pesar de ser confiado, que no es tan engreído o con una boca afilada como su hermano más joven, aunque no está por encima de hacer chistes a expensas de cualquiera a quien derrote. También se dice que es impulsivo, pero de entre ellos dos, se dice que Yun es un líder nato. Al igual que Yang, también es un entusiasta de las películas; cuando Yun se encuentra con Fei Long en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yun pregunta en su frase de victoria si él es 'el verdadero Fei Long' y luego piensa en contarle a Yang acerca de haberse encontrado con él. Biografía Trasfondo Siendo separados de sus padres al nacer, los gemelos Lee son los gemelos de honor de un determinado barrio de Hong Kong, y son los beneficiarios de los ocho líderes destacados e influyentes de los bajos fondos de Hong Kong que los respaldan como sus padrinos. Mientras crecían, ellos fueron criados por su abuelo herbolario y acupunturista, que también les enseñó las artes del kung-fu chino. Aunque son propietarios del Restaurante Shinryuken, también son activos en sus comunidades, ayudando a mantener la paz y solucionando conflictos. Saga Street Fighter IV Él aparece en la secuencia de apertura de Chun-Li para el videojuego Street Fighter IV junto con Yang. Los gemelos también hacen una breve aparición en la secuencia final de ella para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Después de que Chun-Li frustra el escape de unos criminales ante sus propios ojos y se va acompañada de Guile, Yun decide que cualquiera sea el enemigo que este trayendo a Chun-Li fuera su retiro debe ser increíblemente fuerte, y decide seguirla para una aventura. Yang le acompaña con alegría, sabiendo que se trata de S.I.N., un grupo división de Shadaloo. Después de su "aventura", regresan a su hogar para encontrarse con Hoimei echando humos, y agarra a Yun de su oreja arrastrándolo fuera. A medida que están siendo castigados, los hermanos se encuentran con Chun-Li. Mientras se despiden de ella y le dan las gracias por inspirarlos a embarcarse en su aventura, esperan que algún día vuelvan a verla. Saga Street Fighter III Los hermanos Lee son sobrinos de Lee, que lucho en el primer torneo 'World Warrior'. Con su hermano gemelo Yang, ingresó en el tercer torneo 'World Warrior' para mostrar sus habilidades. Más tarde se encontraron y lucharon contra Gill, quien agradeció su esfuerzo y les otorgó el liderazgo de su pueblo. Ellos apasionadamente rechazó su oferta, ya que ellos sólo lucharon para detener sus planes megalomaníacos. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Street Fighter Alpha 3 En su aparición no-canónica en éste videojuego, él y su hermano gemelo Yang están buscando por todo el mundo a la legendaria estrella de cine Fei Long, para que ello puedan convertirse en estrellas de cine famosas en su propia ciudad natal. Se encuentran con Dee Jay (que por casualidad conoce a Fei Long), que Yun entonces enfrenta y consigue derrotar. Yun también escucha rumores de Fei Long trabajando para traficantes de drogas (ej: Shadaloo). Pero Dee Jay sabe que Fei Long es una buena persona que nunca se asociaría con ellos. Él pronto les dice a los dos hermanos donde podrían encontrar a Fei Long. No tardaron en encontrarlo después, y lucharon contra él para saber la verdad. Después de que los Hermanos Lee ganaron, Fei Long les dice a Yun y Yang que se infiltró en el tráfico de drogas para averiguar para quienes están trabajando los traficantes de drogas. Él descubre que todos están bajo el mando de M. Bison. Los hermanos Lee deciden ayudar a Fei Long con el fin de salvar a su ciudad natal de Shadaloo, pero fueron capturados junto con Fei Long. Fei Long indica a Yun y Yang que se enfrenten a las Dolls, mientras que él busca y acaba con M. Bison. Yun regresa del combate y encuentra a Fei Long derrotado ante los pies de M. Bison. M. Bison les ofrece a los Hermanos Lee unirse con él y Shadaloo, pero se niegan rotundamente, y en su lugar deciden luchar contra M. Bison. Ellos emergen victoriosos, terminando con M. Bison para siempre. Fei Long les agradece y, a cambio, los hermanos Lee consiguen su deseo de convertirse en estrellas de cine y protagonizar su propia película - Street King 2: Three Dragons (que se convirtió en tremendo éxito de taquilla) y se extendió por las calles de Hong Kong. Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Yun también aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego crossover entre Capcom y SNK. Yang también apareció como un personaje convocable en algunos de los movimientos especiales y movimientos Super Combo de Yun. Capcom Fighting Jam Yun aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego crossover de Capcom. Street Fighter × Tekken Yun es visto usando su skate en el escenario The Half Pipe de éste videojuego crossover entre la saga Street Fighter y la saga Tekken. También es visto como una silueta en la ilustración oficial de Cody para ese videojuego. Otras apariciones Street Fighter - (cómics - UDON Jugabilidad Las artes marciales de Yun se dicen que son como la del 'viento flota'; por lo tanto, él es un luchador de ritmo rápido, que combina alta movilidad con un conjunto de movimientos agresivos, que se enfocan alrededor de infligir el mayor daño posible con rápidas combinaciones de movimientos, manteniendo la ofensiva. Los movimientos especiales de Yun se enfocan alrededor cerrar rápidamente la brecha entre él y su adversario, y mantenerse evasivo. El alto daño y la movilidad de Yun son un poco equilibradas por su baja resistencia. Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter III New Generation-Crowded Street (Yun & Yang)|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Street Fighter III New Generation Original Arrange Album (D1;T3) Crowded Street midnight ver|''Street Fighter III: New Generation Original Arrenged Soundtrack'' Street Fighter III 2nd Impact Giant Attack OST Crowded Street (Theme of Yun)|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' Street Fighter III 3rd Strike-Crowded Street (Yun & Yang)|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition Music - Crowded Street - Yun & Yang Stage Remix|''Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition'' Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Premium Sound Track (D1;T1) Theme of Yun -SSFIV AE Arrange-|''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition'' Curiosidades * Además de ser el sobrino de Lee, uno de los adversarios PnJ en el videojuego Street Fighter original, Yun también tiene un parecido a él. Ambos usa gorras azules, cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo trenzada, y comparten un ataque de golpe de embestida similar. * Su tema musical remix en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition es más animado y optimista (junto con una guitarra). * Yun es el único personaje disponible en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition en aparecer en el videojuego Street Fighter IV Volt para iOS. * Es uno de los once personajes disponibles de la saga Street Fighter que están en una relación romántica o están casados. Hoimei tiene una atracción particularmente violenta y aparentemente parcial a Yun, quien él teme. Esta violencia puede ser sólo una fachada, que recuerda a un arquetipo tsundere por parte de Hoimei. * Él sólo come comida china, según su frase de victoria contra El Fuerte en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. Esta es esencialmente la misma frase de victoria que Fei Long utiliza cuando se enfrenta a El Fuerte. * Es el único nuevos personajes disponibles introducidos en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III que aparece en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, en éste caso las versiones porteadas del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 para los sistemas portátiles Game Boy Advance y PlayStation Portable. Esta aparición suya tendría algunas referencias internas que rompen la cuarta pared como manera de reflejar su condición no-canónica: ** Muchas de las frases de victoria de Yun en Street Fighter Alpha 3 hacen referencia al hecho de que él seria de "otro tiempo" (es decir, la saga Street Fighter III), incluyendo a Blanka y M. Bison. También menciona que reconoce de Ryu, a pesar de que parece más joven (ya que la saga Street Fighter Alpha se establece antes que saga Street Fighter III). ** Técnicamente, el encuentro de Yun con Ryu mencionado anteriormente sería el primero, por lo que no debería haber reconocido a Ryu en absoluto. * El noveno adversario de Yun en la versión del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 para Game Boy Advance es Evil Ryu, en lugar de Fei Long. Yun es el uno de los pocos luchadores con una frase de victoria única contra éste (What happened to you?! Your evil intent will consume you!; '¿¡Qué te ocurrió?! ¡Tú intención maligna te consumirá!'). Cultura popular * A pesar de que tiene cierto parecido a Duo Maxwell de la serie anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (1995-1996), Yun puede muy bien haber sido inspirado por el 'skater' llamado Kien Lieu. Ambos tenían su cabello atado en una larga cola de caballo trenzada y son expertos en skateboarding. * El tema musical de Yun y Yang en todos los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III tienen un gran parecido con el tema musical principal de James Bond. La tercera versión incluida en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike es la más similar. * El personaje Ling Yao de la serie manga y anime Fullmetal Alchemist comparte similitudes con Yun; ambos tienen el cabello largo, son expertos en artes marciales, tienen un amor por la comida, tienen naturalezas sin preocupaciones, y son (un poco) de origen chino (Ling proviene de Xing, que es la versión alternativa de China en esta serie). También comparten el mismo actor voz en los doblajes en idioma inglés, Todd Haberkorn. * El personaje Justin Weiber del videojuego RoShamBo Fighter tiene una semejanza al diseño de Yun. * En el videojuego de lucha parodia Divekick (2013), un personaje llamado 'Kick' es una parodia de Yun. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Yun-SFIIINewGeneration-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Yun-Yang-SFIIINewGeneration-full-color-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Yun-SFIII2ndImpact-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' Yun-SFIII3rdStrike-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' Yun-SFIII3S-onlineedition.png|Nueva ilustración para Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition. 293px-SSF4Yun.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition'' Sprites *'Saga Street Fighter III' Archivo:Yun-stance.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3'/'Capcom vs. SNK 2' Archivo:Yun-cvs2-stance.gif Referencias en:Yun ru:Юн Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: New Generation Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK 2